Der Sonnenpfad - Bonusszene/Kapitel 1
Kapitel 1 Der Dachs wich zurück, seine Kiefer waren von Blut befleckt und er ließ ein Knurren an die zwei vor ihm kauernden Jungen vernehmen. Fellfetzen waren noch an seinen stumpfen Krallen verhakt. Nach einem Herzschlag, der mehrere Blattwechsel anzudauern schien, drehte er sich um und trampelte ins Unterholz. Mit einem letzten Aufblitzen von schwarz-weißem Fell verschwand er und hinterließ nur seinen überwältigen Gestank. Blume warf ihren Kopf zurück und hob ihre Stimme zu einem wortlosen Jaulen an. Sie versuchte bedrohlich zu klingen, aber alles was sie fühlen konnte war Trauer und Schmerz für die Katze, die ausgestreckt auf ihren Pfoten lag. Ihr getigertes Fell war weggerissen und ihr Blut durchtränkte die toten Bläter unter ihrem zerfleischten/geschundenen Körper. „Halt dich von uns fern, dreckiger Dachs!“ Blumes Bruder, Fuchs, stand neben ihr/an ihrer Seite, sein braunes Fell sträubte sich. „Komm nicht zurück!“ Blume konnte das Beben/Zittern in Fuchs‘ Stimme hören und wusste, dass sein ganzer Körper genauso heftig zitterte wie ihrer. Als ob der Dachs auf ein paar Junge hören wird, dachte sie. Er hätte uns in einem Bissen wegschnappen können. Eine kühle/frostige Brise wehte durch den Wald, schüttelte die Äste und sandte noch mehr/weitere tote Blätter wirbelnd durch die Luft. Blumes Schaudern nahm zu als sie die Krallen der Kälte durch ihren Pelz dringen spürte. „Was sollen wir jetzt (nur) machen?“, fragte sie. Fuchs dreht sich zu ihr um und berührte ihr Ohr mit seiner Nase. „Wir werden uns jetzt um uns selbst kümmern.“, erwiderte er. „Wir werden zurechtkommen. Wir müssen.“ Er wendete sein Gesicht vom Anblick ihrer Mutter, die ausgestreckt vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag, ab. Nein, werden wir nicht, dachte Blume. Sie sah Fuchs an, dass er mutiger zu klingen versuchte, als er sich fühlte. Wir wissen nicht wirklich wie man jagt. Mutter hatte nie die Gelegenheit es uns fertig beizubringen. Als sie zu Fuchs blickte – er war stark und kompakt/massiv, aber dennoch kleiner als manche Beute, die sie jagen mussten – erkannte sie, wie unvorbereitet sie beide waren. Welche Chance haben wir allein im Wald? Sie begann an den toten Blättern zu kratzen und sie den Körper ihrer Mutter damit zu überschütten (bedecken?). Nach einem Herzschlag gesellte Fuchs sich zu ihr und die zwei Jungen kratzten an dem Schmutz/Abfällen/(Laub/Erde?) auf dem Waldboden bis ihre Mutter komplett bedeckt war. Wer wird jetzt auf uns aufpassen/Wer wird sich jetzt um uns kümmern?, fragte sich Blume, während sie bei ihrem Bruder saß. Dann schoss ihr ein anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf. Wer wird nach unserer Mutter sehen?/Wer wird sich um unsere Mutter kümmern? Sie hob ihr Gesicht zum Himmel und schloss ihre Augen. Es war als würde sie ertrinken, es war (so) schwer zu atmen. Etwas, so schwer wie ein Stein, saß in ihrer Brust, wo einst ihr Herz gewesen war. Werde ich jemals wieder Glück/Zufriedenheit finden(glücklich sein?)? Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah wieder auf den Umriss des toten Körpers ihrer Mutter unter den Blättern. „Sei/(bleib?) wohlbehalten.“, murmelte sie. „Wo auch immer du jetzt bist.“ „Komm!“, miaute Fuchs, der seine Krallen reinigte. „Wir gehen jagen.“ Er wollte Blume nicht ins Gesicht schauen und seine Stimme klang sachlich, aber sie wusste, dass er nur versuchte zu helfen. Wir müssen jetzt auf uns selbst gestellt überleben, dachte sie. Er gibt sein Bestes. Seite an Seite trotteten Blume und Fuchs durch den Wald. Blume fuhr wegen jedem unerwarteten Geräusch aus dem Untergrund zusammen. Sie wusste, dass Fuchs genauso ängstlich/verängstigt war, wie gut er es auch zu verbergen versuchte. Es gab keine Gewissheit, ob der Dachs wieder angreifen würde – er wusste, dass jetzt sie ohne Schutz waren. Blumes Bauch knurrte vor Hunger. Sie versuchte die Luft nach Anzeichen von Beute zu prüfen wie es ihre Mutter ihnen beigebracht hatte, aber sie konnte keine Gerüche aus ausmachen. Prüfe ich die Luft gerade auf die richtige Weise?, fragte sie sich und versuchte sich an die Lektionen ihrer Mutter zu erinnern. Fuchs schnüffelte an den Wurzeln eines Eichenbaums herum, ein Ort, an dem ihre Mutter oft eine oder zwei Mäuse geschnappt/gefangen hatte, aber er fand nichts. „Alle Beute ist in ihren Nestern/Höhlen verborgen/verkrochen“, murrte er. „Wie sollen wir etwas fangen, wenn es so kalt ist, wie jetzt?“ Als sich die Sonne am Himmel nach unten bewegte, begann Blume zu fürchten, dass ihr Bruder recht hatte. Ab und zu /Hin und wieder entdeckte sie einen Vogel, der auf einem Zweig über ihren Köpfen saß/hockte und einmal flitzte ein Eichhörnchen einen Baumstumpf vor ihnen hinauf und verschwand in einem Loch/einer Höhle. Keine der Kreaturen schien Angst vor ihnen zu haben. Und warum sollten sie auch?, fragte sie sich selbst. Wir sind nur Junge. Ein vertrauter Geruch zog an ihr vorbei. Sie hielt an, ihre Nase zuckte und ihre Schnurrhaare bebten/zitterten. „Riechst du das?“, flüsterte/hauchte sie. Fuchs schnupperte/prüfte die Luft. „Katzen!“, rief er aus. Seine gelben Augen glommen vor Begeisterung. „Wir sind gerettet! Sie werden ihre Beute mit uns teilen!“ Er spurtete los, huschte durch das Unterholz in die Richtung des Geruchs. Blume hastete hinter ihm her. Einige Herzschläge später brachen/kamen sie in eine Lichtung. Die Dämmerung nahm zu, aber sie konnten trotzdem drei Katzen, zusammengerollt im Unterschlupf eines bemoosten Felsens ausmachen. „Hallo!“, miaute Fuchs und rutsche vor ihnen zu einem Stillstand. Blume hielt an Fuchs' Schulter, ihre Begeisterung verebbte als eine der drei – eine dünne/magere, grau-weiße Kätzin – auf ihre Pfoten sprang und sie mit grimmigen/wilden grünen Augen ansah. „Was tut ihr hier?“, verlangte/fragte sie. Ihre Lippen waren in einem Ansatz zu einem Knurren zurückgezogen. Blume nahm einen tiefen Atemzug/Blume atmete tief ein. Sie hatte nie eine solch feindselige Katze gesehen. Die einzige Katze die sie wirklich gekannt hatten, war ihre Mutter. Und sie war so freundlich und sanft, überhaupt nicht wie diese Katze! „Wir… wir sind allein/auf uns allein gestellt.“, stammelte sie. „Wir hoffen auf… sind auf der Suche nach Nahrung.“ Sie hoffte, sie würden nicht dazu gezwungen werden die Geschichte vom Tod ihrer Mutter zu erzählen – nicht so früh, nachdem… Sie schüttelte sich. Als sie zu Fuchs blickten sah sie, dass sein Fell angefangen hatte sich an den Enden aufzustellen, als er auf die Feindseligkeit der anderen Katze reagierte. Beruhig dich!, willte sie ihn (im Stillen). Sie waren wegen Hilfe hergekommen, nicht wegen eines Kampfes. Der grüne Blick der Kätzin strich über sie wie eine Haufen Dornen. „Dann solltet ihr anderswo suchen.“, fauchte sie. Sie fuhr ihre Krallen aus und ließ Blume keinen Zweifel was mit den Jungen passieren würde, wenn sie nicht gehorchten. Die anderen zwei Katzen sagten nichts, aber ihre Augen waren hart und mitleidlos. Blume und Fuchs wichen zurück. „Was ist mit ihr los?“, murmelte Fuchs. „Warum will sie uns nicht bleiben lassen?“ Blume schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Die Welt war ein kälterer Ort geworden, schon in den wenigen Augenblicken, seit sie den Körper ihrer Mutter mit toten Blättern bedeckt hatten. Blume und Fuchs wandten sich von den anderen Katzen ab. Blume versuchte nicht das Knurren hinter sich zu hören, das sie warnte, niemals wieder diese Katzen zu belästigen. Ihr herabhängender Schwanz streifte den Boden, als sie und ihr Bruder durch den Wald stapften. Das letzte Licht verblasste schnell; Blume schauderte erneut bei dem Gedanken, die Nacht ohne den warmen Körper ihrer Mutter um sich gerollt verbringen zu müssen. Dann gab es ein Rascheln im Unterholz. „Schau mal!“, flüsterte Fuchs und wies mit dem Schwanz (in eine Richtung). Blume starrte in diese Richtung und entdeckte ein Eichhörnchen, welches am Fuß einer nahe liegenden Buche an einer Nuss knabberte. Sofort drückten sich beide Jungen zum Boden und begannen auf es auf die Weise zu beschleichen, wie es ihre Mutter ihnen beigebracht hatte. Blumes Maul begann bei dem Gedanken, ihre Zähne in die Beute zu schlagen, zu triefen. „''Was'' genau gedenkt ihr da/hier zu tun?“, knurrte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Ein plötzlicher Schockblitz zog sich durch Blume und sie saß auf, um zu sehen wie die grau-weiße Kätzin über ihr stand. Wie ist sie so schnell und so leise hierhergekommen? Fuchs kroch einen weiteren Pfotenschritt weiter und stieß ein Schrei aus, als die grau-weiße Kätzin ihm einen Klaps um das Ohr gab. Im selben Moment huschte ein großer Tigerkater an ihnen vorbei und stürzte sie auf das Eichhörnchen, als es auf den Baum in Sicherheit zu hüpfen versuchte. „Hey!“, protestierte Fuchs. „Das war unsere Beute!“ Aber alles was er erhielt, war ein weiterer Klaps auf die Ohren. Die grau-weiße Kätzin schob ihr Gesicht nah an das von Fuchs. „Alle Beute in der Gegend hier ist unsere.“, knurrte sie. „Lern das jetzt, bevor du ernsthaft verletzt wirst.“ Blume sträubte sich vor Wut über Drohung. Das ist nicht fair, dachte sie, als der getigerte Kater an ihr vorbei trottete. Der Körper des Eichhörnchens hang schlaff von seinem Kiefer/Maul. Wir haben es zuerst gesehen! Aber sie war zu verängstig, um ihren Einwand vorzubringen. Die zwei Katzen verschwanden zurück in die Bäume, glücklich Fuchs und Blume mit nichts zu essen zu verlassen. Sie kümmert es nicht, dass wir noch Junge sind. Sie lassen uns zum Sterben zurück, dachte Blume, als sie sie weggehen sah. Wir sind wirklich auf uns allein gestellt. „Komm“, miaute sie zu Fuchs und fühlte, wie sich ihr Rückgrat versteifte. „Finden wir irgendwo anders etwas zum Jagen. Ich lass uns nicht zu Tode verhungern!“ „Warum sind sie so gemein?“, flehte Fuchs und bildete die Nachhut. All seine Tapferkeit war verronnen. „Es spielt keine Rolle.“, blaffte Blume. „Wir haben heute eine Lektion gelernt. Von jetzt an gibt es nur noch uns. Nur uns zwei/beide…“ Sie gingen tiefer in den Wald, als könnten sie all ihren Schmerz und ihre Trauer hinter sich lassen. Blume kümmerte es nicht, ob sie jemals wieder eine andere Katze sahen.